


Resistance

by PanPacificPines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy's taken to upping her sex appeal, and rather than being trapped on the sidelines, Dipper is very much taking action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> non-con play.

Dipper watched the last of the tour group file out of the exit, saw the telltale flashes of the last few photos taken outside of the shop, then the splutter and roar of Soos’ old bus. Since he’d come up with the idea of driving groups in from the Mystery Shack to other local hotspots, restaurants and the like, profits have been up, and Dipper’s found himself alone with Wendy more and more. There she stood lazily behind the counter, idly sucking on a lollipop and flipping through a gift shop catalog. He knew he’d have to take his chances now, or else wait for the next time the Shack would be that empty. 

 

There she was, Wendy Corduroy. Girl-next-door and Farmer’s daughter rolled into one. It didn’t help that she’d taken to trying the bottom of her green plaid shirt about her ribs, and somehow Pacifica and Mabel had even talked her into getting one of those dangly, jeweled bellybutton piercings. Since then she’d even been showing off her midriff. Topping it all, or rather bottoming, were those old fashioned high-waisted short shorts with the three button fly. They clung to her figure less like they were tailored just for her and more like she was poured into them. 

 

She definitely knew damn well the effect the whole nine yards had on Dipper too. She’d gone so far as to buy a few pairs of yoga pants for when she wanted to completely wreck his day. Her body mesmerized him and she was well aware. Not just him either, the looks she’d been getting all around the small town must’ve really made her feel good. Dipper even saw her bother with makeup once or twice. After the tour group had left he found that he’d been staring at her for some untold minutes, just taking in her body, like a caged tiger, trapped behind her retail counter until the clock chimed. Crushing on her had been a pastime for years, but that was in the past. Now was the time for action, if he could just get his legs to work. 

 

Finally, courage overpowered fear and he approached her behind the counter where she stood.   
"Okay, Wendy, you may actually kill me with this."  
"With what?" She replied boredly, making it a point to twirl the lollipop between her lips.  
"Nnngg, you know what. This" He motioned at her with exasperated hands.  
"You just pointed to all of me, dude."  
"Hey, if the hat fits…"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about dude, I gotta get back to work." The fact that the Shack happened to be totally empty of tourists at the moment, and indeed would be for at least another half hour until Soos returned, was left unsaid. 

 

He knew what he had to do next, but feeling like a hare about to bite a wolf’s ankle didn’t make it any easier. His words wouldn’t do him any good, and somehow, seemingly without his control, he felt his hand slap itself against her rear and stay there.  
"Dude, I'm not into it, man." was her unmoved reply. He noted however, that she didn't even cast a glance his way, much less punch him in the throat or tell him to fuck off. So, he persisted, giving a squeeze of the generously round, but already taught jean shorts.   
"Dude. What're you doing?" She asked, still not looking up, flipping through the pages of the magazine in front of her.   
"Oh me? I'm- D-don't worry about it. I'm not doing anything sinister or anything."  
"Huh, right." Wendy flipped to the next page, apparently fascinated by the catalog which contained a lot of the same marked up crap they themselves sold in their store. 

 

Working up the nerve, his hand slid from her butt to her waist, idly caressing her side as he sidled up behind her, allowing his other hand to wander around of its own volition as he pressed himself up against her. The signal couldn't be clearer. He was as hard as steel, pushing up against her butt  
"Hey, what're you doing back there? Knock it off." was all the response she seemed willing to send his way. That and a swaying of her hips that seemed like it was meant to remove him, but wound up half grinding back against him due to his grip on her side. Undaunted, he'd already come this far, he reigned in his other hand to the top button of her jeans, only to find it was already undone, and so was the next. Only the lowest of them was still done up, which he immediately corrected.

 

That left only the fly to attend to, fumbling with the folds of the denim, attempting to find the handle end of the zipper, he brought out yet another wiggle of the hips from Wendy. Though it served only to intensify his need to find the blasted little metal- and then his fingers came to it at last.   
"Hey, man, I said no, remember?" Though the words came as he was already unzipping her, he wasn't about to turn back now. The hand that waited at the zenith of her hips moved down into the waistband of her shorts, but found a surprise inside. Wendy wasn't wearing any underwear. Sure it was a hot day, but damn, they at least had AC inside the Shack, that's what kept the tourists inside. 

 

Out of sheer determination he rewarded zipper hand's efforts by plunging down between her legs down the front. She rubbed her thighs together, seemingly to bar his advance, but the resistance wasn't overly taxing. He simply pushed down in between them until he found what he was looking for. A shudder seemed to pass through her entire body, and into him as he did. Her legs felt weaker, less determined to stop him as he rubbed a circle with his fingers. Suppressing a moan, she spoke again. 

 

"I never gave you permission to go down there. What the fuck are you doing? Get out." Even though she'd raised her voice, he noted it still wouldn't have been loud enough for anyone else in the building to have heard, if anyone happened to be there. Most likely anyway. And despite the protest, he still didn’t have an elbow in his throat. So he took the opportunity to press on, sinking a finger inside of her warm folds. She was slick and ready for him, even as her words said no. he worked her shorts down around her curves, revealing even more pale skin as it did. Whatever resistance she might have tried putting up was all gone while her body was being subjected to such stimulus. Wendy gripped the counter for support.

 

He expected her shorts to simply pool around her ankles, but as tight as they were, and it being summer, he had to assist them the rest of the way. Though what he was thoroughly surprised by was the sight of a red glass gem perched between her pert cheeks.   
“Holy damn” Dipper hissed.  
“Sh-shut up, that’s not there for you.”  
“Oh yeah? What if I were to do this?” He took hold of the metal rim of the plug between thumb and forefinger as courage seized him. He wiggled it about, pulling it out just enough so that the widest part gaped her opening, before allowing her body’s natural reaction to pull it back in. Whereas Wendy had only been leaning against the counter before, Dipper’s toying caused her to inhale sharply, gasping and collapsing down onto the magazine. 

It seemed to Dipper like her back had also arched, whether it was simply the path of least resistance or her wanting more, he couldn’t tell. But he wasn’t going to miss out on the opportunity. He wriggled his trapped hand out from underneath her and brought it up in between her legs from behind. He continued teasing her, keeping her occupied, as he freed himself from his pants, though his were much less of a challenge. In half a moment he’d replaced his fingers with something else, rubbing up against her opening, causing her to stir with a chorus of tiny whimpers. When at least he couldn’t take it anymore he plunged as deep as he could inside of her. 

She cried out, knocking over a few worthless knick knacks from the counter as she scrabbled for a better grip on it. But he was letting her have it, though both of their ankles were bound up, he was nearly slamming into her from the outset. Wet slapping sounds filled the air as his body met hers over and over again. He wanted to pull her hair, but that was one possibly life threatening action too far, and settled with a firm grip on her hips. He quickly found that the deeper he sank, the louder she got, and it soon became attached to his pride. The crazy, insane part of him that told him this would all work out wanted them to hear her down at Greasy’s. Plunging deep, to the hilt time and time again, he brought out sounds from Wendy he never imagined her making. Whimpering yelps of “yyyyesss” escaped her lips over and over, completely unable to keep up her defiant act any longer. 

 

Her body squeezed his tightly while he was inside, and more than once he had to slow down for fear that he’d lose it right then and there. As amazing as the feelings where, he wanted to keep feeling it; and she hadn’t yet screamed his name for him. Taking the moment to pause, tensing and swelling up inside Wendy, clamping down on his own need to cum, he wiggled her little toy again, pulling it out excruciatingly slowly. By the time she’d released it half way, Wendy obviously couldn’t take it anymore, slumping down and releasing the toy. Dipper smiled to himself as Wendy lay there, completely helpless for the moment, her body trying to recover from the sensation that’d gone missing. Not that he planned on allowing her to get used to that feeling. He set the plug down on the adjoining counter and it stood on its jewel, like a perverse little Christmas tree while he popped himself out of one entrance, only to immediately push into the other.

 

Rather than a gasp or a shout, Wendy called out in a long, lusty moan as she pushed back into him, grinding against his hips. He was stunned for a moment, not just by surprise, but by the new grip her body held him in, she even rocked herself gently to move him ever so slightly in and out. He took it to mean she was close, very close. Her cheek was pressed against the counter, eyes close and living in the sensation. Dipper knew it wouldn’t be long for her, but he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep up. He tensed again, knowing he had just better than a few seconds left to him. One final wave of rubbing circles into her clit would have to do it. 

Doing his absolute best to keep up his pace and his attentiveness up at the same time, he finally had to let one go and plunge deep one final time as he released. Pulse after pulse shot through him, and he was done, already weakening at the knees. Thankfully she wasn’t that far behind. Her moans turned into gasps one final time, and her breathing shallow and short. Her thighs pressed together, trapping his hand as she at climaxed, biting down on her lip to prevent the neighbors from actually hearing, choosing a whimper over a scream. 

When the two of them caught their breath a minute or so later, he assisted her with a few wet wipes that she just so happened to have behind the counter that day. The return wipe up she gave him made him pull back.  
“Oh god, if you keep that up I’m going to need a second round, and I don’t think we have the time.”  
“Ooh, so you’re saying this was stimulating for you after all?”  
“Duh!” He shouted, red in the face. “But it was also terrifying as hell! For a minute I really believed you wanted to brush me off. You’re a crazy kink.” Dipper replied, looking away from her so he could try to hide how much he’d really enjoyed the game.  
“Yeah, but I’m a sexy, crazy kink, right?” Wendy purred, cupping and caressing him all in one motion, causing him to yelp and jump back. 

 

“You already know you are!” He returned, blushing even harder. “But I have to ask something.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Why weren’t you wearing any underwear? I mean, yeah it’s sexy but I almost lost my nerve.”  
“Dude, another layer of fabric between me and those shorts and I’d have lost that plug inside. As it was I couldn’t keep the damn things buttoned. It woulda sorta ruined the whole thing if I needed to get you to rubber glove it up and go looking around in there.”  
“Touché” Dipper chuckled, as she lay a reassuring kiss on his cheek.   
“Dude, I get that it was scary. Thank you for trying this with me. Next time we’ll do your thing, and I promise you’ll love it. Okay?”  
“You kidding? Scary as it was I loved it this time too.”

 

The two of them didn’t have long to bask in the reverie, however. The front door clicked open and Soos walked in through it a half a heartbeat later. Thankful they’d managed to do their basking with their pants on, Dipper’s eyes shot around for anything they might have forgotten and there it was, that devilish little metal cone sitting on the counter. He elbowed Wendy, who was closer at the moment just as he threw his arms up to get Soos’ attention.  
“Sooos!” He stalled “Y-you’ll never believe what just happened!” Wendy snatched the plug up and hid it behind her back while spilling over a small rack of post cards with the other hand.   
“Yeah man! It’s, uh, it’s that goose-pixie that keeps messing with the snacks! Look! There she does!”  
“Oh man, doods! Dipper, grab the butterfly net! We’re gonna catch her this time!”   
“You got it, boss!” Dipper saluted, thankful for Wendy’s quick thinking as he dashed for the net. They shared a wink as their manager threw off his suit so he wouldn’t get it all sweaty on the wild pixie-goose chase. They’d have to talk about their timing when he got back.


End file.
